the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Copper
Copper is one of the two protagonists in The Fox and the Hound. He is also a popular choice for spoof making and literature. Appearance He is a tan Bloodhound dog with long floppy chocolate ears, a large brown spot on his back, and a small brown spot on his back legs with a white muzzle, white front and back paws, a white underbelly and white tail tip, a black nose, with brown circles around his eyes. In his first appearances he is a normal dog but in his return in the Anthro Saga he wears black trousers and a chef's white jacket with a white shirt underneath. Literature The Wolf and the Hound: Copper returns his role as one of the main protagonists in The Wolf and the Hound. He first encounters Aleu after she runs away from hom after being wrongfully called a wild animal. At first the wolf dog is very distrusting of him but ultimately goes to like him. Over time Copper and Aleu spend much more time together causing Amos to chain Copper up with Chief and Aleu is taken home by Charlie who was sent to protect her. Four years pass and Aleu and Copper re-unite but unfortunately Copper is now a hunting dog and Aleu gains the attention of his owner Amos and his foster father Chief and ends up on the run. Little is known however that Charlie has been sent to take care of Aleu again and Niju who only wants Aleu for her beauty are also after her. Chief detains Aleu but is wounded by Niju making the dog swear revenge. After Chief is taken home Copper sneaks out to avenge Chief but soon his past gets the better of him and he lets Aleu live. After the four years their friendship turns into love and soon Copper spends less time with Amos and more time with his friend much to the dismay of Niju who tries to kill Copper but fails so he kidnaps Aleu resulting in a chase in which Niju fights Copper and as he prepares to kill him Charlie sacrifices himself and dies. After Niju's death Aleu is welcomed into Amos' family. The Anthro Saga: Whilst not playing as big a role as Krypto, Brainy Barker or Lady Blue Copper still does appear in the Anthro Saga.In the series he is both a member of the government of Nava and along with Pongo and Balto is an owner in the dining and high street world as the owner of a restaurant chain. In the series his relationship with Aleu from The Wolf and the Hound also continues to exist. While Aleu often appears in film, Copper also appears prominently on television with Vixen, Kovu, Pongo and Balto. After the dictatorship, Aleu witnesses Copper's arrest with the aide of a squad of Daleks and she too is arrested but Copper is at first forced into torture until Scarface puts him out of his misery and sends him to Oxfordshire where he remains for the rest of the dictatorship while Aleu is forced to stay in Animalia. Once he returns to Animalia, Copper is arrested again and sent to the Animalian Palace of Justice where he puts up a vigorous defense which pays off as he is acquitted. Appearances * The Wolf and the Hound Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Suspected Animalian criminals Category:Heroes